The Saga of Raphtalia
by Jokun
Summary: After falling from the cliff, to escape the 3-headed demonic beast, Raphtalia wakes up in strange new world; where she is the only one of her kind. Faced with hardship and uncertainty, Raphtalia must do everything she can to survive and thrive in her new environment. One avenue opens up to her. To become an aerial mage of the Empire.


**A New Beginning**

Three figures hurriedly trudged through the torrential rains while the sky above glowed from swirls that were part of the Wave, magical portals that brought down monsters from another dimension. One of those monsters, a three-headed demonic dog was chasing those three up towards a cliff that oversaw a raging sea. The three soon realized that they where trapped. Their only options were to jump down to the violent waters below and hope they survive the fall and not drown. Or they could take their chances with the three-headed beast which they are no match with.

"Honey!" The woman looked desperately to her husband for a hope of escape.

"I know..." He did not have any good answers to give.

Both look to their little daughter who look all scared up to this point, shivering as well from the rain and cold. They both huddled and hugged the child, crying as they did. While scared the little girl was saddened and confused by her parent's actions.

"Raphtalia. Whatever happens, we both love you and will always be with you." said the father.

"Remember to smile always, no matter how bad things get. And also," Her mother hugged her the hardest. "Help those who can't help themselves."

"Mother. Father. What are you saying..." The father woefully pushed her off the cliff and uttered his last words. "Live Raphtalia!"

As the little girl fell, her world seemed to slow down. The image of her parents slowly becoming distant, as they face their awful fate on that cliff. She cried out to them, hoping they would follow her, even to uncertainty, even unto death. At least she wanted them to be all together, no matter what. But she was all alone now, falling, to face whatever awaited her down below. The world soon began to brighten, not to her surprise, thinking that it was a sign that all this was a bad dream. A nightmare that would be burned away by the blinding light and she would wake up to a world where both her mother and father would be okay. And they would be happy together.

* * *

Sister Sophie could not sleep and it was way past the time she sent the last of the orphans to bed. Something was bothering her and thought to deal with it by heading to the chapel of the orphanage. With a single candle to light her way she entered the place of worship and headed for the altar. There she knelt and prayed to the Power Above, asking Him for guidance through her trouble thoughts. After a while, something strange happened. A golden light shone before her and the image of one of the Creator's servants, an angel. And while it startled her at first she gathered her wits and thought of this as a miraculous sign.

"Oh, Lord! What could this mean..."

Her eyes caught something within the light's halo. It appeared to be a little girl, with messed up long brown hair, curled into a fetal position and seemed asleep. Sister Sophie could only gasp in awe, not knowing what to do with the discovery. As an answer to her concern, the glowing child eventually floated towards the ground, settling right before her. Still, she was unable to do anything until the glow eventually dissipated leaving only the unconscious child. Upon close examination she gasped in disbelief. The child was not entirely human. Instead of normal ears, she had dog-like ears that were arranged on top of her head, not on the sides. Besides those, she also has a bushy tall, which was attached just above her backside. Other than those two distinctive features, and the old-style clothes she wore, she could pass like any normal human girl.

"Oh, my Lord. What have You brought before us? As your faithful servant, what am I to do?" she prayed, hands clasped together looking towards the image of the chapel.

"Mother...Father..."

The girl mumbled as she started to stir. Her face was contorted in agony, as if struggling at something awful within her subconscious. Sister Sophie took pity on her. Letting her doubts slide, she carefully scooped up the troubled child and cradled her in her arms and tried to calm her.

"Please...don't leave me..."

"Don't worry, child. I'm here for you."

At that, Sister Sophie carried the child out of the chapel and brought her upstairs, to her private quarters.

* * *

"Father! Mother!" Raphtalia called out, a horrified expression plastered on her face, as she stood up from bed with an arm outstretched as if trying to reach out for something. She relaxed, still panting in distress though, when she realized she had awaken in an unfamiliar room.

"Oh, you're awake. Thank be the Highest" A woman in a black habit, which she did not noticed at first, came to her side with a warm smile on her face.

"W-Who are you?" Raphtalia cowered, inching away from the unfamiliar woman.

"Don't be afraid." she said, trying to be reassuring. "My name is Sister Sophie. What is yours."

Raphtalia did not answer right away but eventually gathered the courage and courtesy to reply.

"Raphtalia."

The nun's smile grew brighter.

"Raphtalia. What a beautiful name."

"Thanks...Where's my mother and father." She glanced around, hoping to see any sign of her parents.

At this, Sister Maria's face saddened a bit. But she tried to change the subject and at the same time wanted know more about Raphtalia and her origin.

"Before that...Raphtalia. Can I ask you something? I would like you to tell me what you remember."

"I see. So your parents tried to save you from an awful death. Hoping you would somehow survive the fall. But instead, you were saved and brought here to this world."

Raphtalia merely sat in bed, holding still the cup of water she was given with. She had not drank a single drop ever since she was made to retell her tale. Tear streaks marred her disheartened face as she come to terms that her parents are really dead.

"...This world?" she listlessly asked. Barely caring.

Sister Sophie walked towards the open window and looked out onto the verdant fields outside, where the orphanage sat.

"You're in the country called, the Empire."

"Empire?"

"A great nation. But right now, it's being besieged by enemies on all sides. It seems war is eminent." She turned back towards Raphtalia with a knowing look. "I don't know why you were sent to this place. But there must be a good reason."

Raphatalia just blankly stared at her, not understanding fully what the nun just said. Tragedy was just too much for her right now, that she could not fathom the present situation she was in. Sister Sophie seems to realize this and felt somewhat ashamed.

"I'm sorry if I'm trying to push all these things to you."

She went by Raphtalia's side and tenderly hugged her. The nun's action triggers a remembrance from the sorrowful girl, recalling a similar gesture from a person that is no longer with her.

_Remember to smile always, no matter how bad things get._

A fresh set of tears began flow from her watery eyes as the words she remembers suddenly sink in deep into her heart. Her parents sacrificed themselves in order for her live. The very least she could do to honor them is to continue on living, no matter how or where.

"No, Sister Sophie. It is me who should say sorry."

"What for-"

Curious, the nun held back Raphtalia, startled when she saw the girl's somewhat forced expression. She was smiling but at the same time crying her eyes out. And while Sister Sophie thought of it as crying with tears of joy there was something off about it.

"For being ungrateful." She tried to wipe the tears and snot with her sleeve but they just kept on coming as she gulped in strides from the heaviness of her heart. "After all...I'm still alive. And I...should be...thankful, for that...at least..."

"Raphtalia."

"I promise to myself. To strive...to live...my new life...here."

"Oh, Raphtalia." Sister Sophie hugged her dearly once more, gently stroking her hair. "Shh. Shh. It's alright. I'll help you to adjust. So you don't have to worry too much, my child."

Raphtalia returned the nun's hug with her own as she expresses her gratitude.

"Thank you, Sister Sophie. I'm under your care now."

* * *

**For those who are still following and waiting for _Tanya vs. the Empire_, the new chapter is almost finished after a long hiatus. For _A New Shield Hero is Summoned_, we'll see. In the meantime, I hope you like this new story I'm making.**


End file.
